


By the Shore

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Fisherman Hyunwoo, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, minhyuk is a sunshine, monsta x - Freeform, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: "I am Son Hyunwoo."Minhyuk smile tightened, it seemed that the other wasn't a talkative person. But oh man, Minhyuk was."Are you going to deliver the fish?" he asked noticing the cooler that must contain fish, "can I come with you? My grandmother is hanging out with her friends and they sometimes become... too much for me."Or, Minhyuk meets a young and attractive fisher man and sticks to his side





	By the Shore

He had been living in town with his mother, but as soon as she got married again he left the uncomfortable newlywed's house. The only viable option was to move in with his grandmother by the beach. He would be a bit far from his mother, but he sensed that his mother wouldn't miss him just yet.

It was easy to adapt to life in the small village, Minhyuk himself felt that he had an old soul since he could 'connect' so well with the elderly community —which was most of its totality—.

He was walking by the shore while eating ice cream and swinging on his hand a bag with few groceries that he bought for both him and his grandma, who was at a 'meeting' with her friends. There were a few fishing boats still arriving from work since the sun would start to set in any moment.

Many of the old fisher men greeted the smiley boy who bowed to them in greeting. Minhyuk decided to sat at the edge of an empty dock, placing the bag beside him to sit with crossed legs. He felt sort of free and lighter when looking at the horizon as the wind moved his hair. The boy closed his eyes to enjoy his ice cream before the weather would become colder.

When a shadow blocked the sun from hitting his skin, he opened his eyes and saw a boat coming directly to him. Resigned, he stood up and waited for the fisherman to anchor; he had seen this boat before but had never greeted the person who owned it.

After a few moments, a tall tanned guy appeared by the deck. Minhyuk opened his eyes more than usual but lowered his head after a second, not wanting to embarrass himself; the tanned man was handsome.

It was the first glimpse of youth he had seen since he moved to the village, apart from the neighbor's teenager daughter who would molest him all the time. He couldn't let this opportunity of meeting another young man go, also, it would be weird to run away now that the other was just a couple of meters away from him, looking directly at his eyes.

"Good evening," Minhyuk bowed while smiling, picking his bag from the floor and stepping back enough for the taller to get out of the boat and stand in front of him "I am Lee Minhyuk, I just moved here with my grandma."

The other man raised his eyebrows and the smiled lightly, nodding "I am Son Hyunwoo."

Minhyuk smile tightened, it seemed that the other wasn't a talkative person. But oh man, Minhyuk was.

"Are you going to deliver the fish?" he asked noticing the cooler that must contain fish, Hyunwoo affirmed with his head "Can I come with you? My grandmother is hanging out with her friends and they sometimes become... too much for me."

Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow and nodded. With a shrug of his shoulders Minhyuk started to follow the guy, and seeing him from the back while carrying those heavy coolers, Minhyuk was sure he was not only handsome but well built.

They shortly arrived to a cabin at the beach for the fisherman to sell what he had fished that day. Having finished his ice cream Minhyuk was now free to speak, so he waited for Hyunwoo, who was soon back with him.

With the other's eyes on him, Minhyuk felt nervous for the first time in many years "So... what you up to now?"

"Uh.. I think I'll just go to eat some dinner and go back to my boat" Hyunwoo answered. The usually hyper boy just nodded while passing his weight from leg to leg, "Come on, you said you were new here, right? You have to try the local seafood dishes."

Smiling again, Minhyuk walked by his side towards a 'restaurant' where the seats were place at the sand and you could see the ocean. It was beautiful but also a bit cold, gladly both had warm clothing on.

They chatted and ate, Minhyuk learning that Hyunwoo lived at his boat while saving for a house, not sure yet if he should stay in the village or move to a city. Minhyuk told him about his mother's marriage and how he had just finished college, not ready just yet to go back to the city to work.

Once the air was cold after the sun had been set for a couple of hours, they decided to go for a walk to warm up a bit. They walked close to each other, barely brushing their arms together, until Minhyuk could see the path that took directly to his grandmother's house.

"I have to go that way." He signaled with his hand the small street that was close by now.

Hyunwoo nodded and then smiled, his eyes closing almost completely "Guess I'll see you later."

"Yes," Minhyuk said hopefully, biting on his lower lip while swinging back and forth on his feet "See you later." He continued his way, every two meters turning to say goodbye with his hand to the boy that was still standing in the same place, as if waiting to see that the shorter wouldn't wander around.

The next day Minhyuk woke up earlier to help his granny with the house chores and then took a long shower, all while singing.

"Are you seeing someone?" She asked when they were eating lunch, Minhyuk wearing two huge napkins on his chest and legs in case he would drop some sauce on his clothing. Damn he should have eaten first.

Before he could answer, memories of the previous day brought a huge smile to his face, that being enough for his grandmother to understand. "Do you think I look good?"

"As beautiful as always."

He gasped. "I don't want to look beautiful, but handsome... am I really beautiful, though?"

She laughed at his grandson "You are precious, both inside and outside."

With the recharge of confidence from his grandmother, Minhyuk felt brave to walk again the same path by the sea, he bought two drinks this time.

Hyunwoo had mentioned that he usually came back earlier than that day, so Minhyuk only hoped he would do so before the drinks went warm. The sky was a bit clouded but it only made the air smell fresher and Minhyuk's heart flatter increase.

He sat at the same spot and covered the drinks with his bag so the faint sunlight would't melt the ice cubes. He played with a branch that he took on his way, replaying their long conversation on random themes from last night.

He heard the boat's engine and quickly raised to his feet, taking the drinks on his hands until Hyunwoo got down. "I don't know if you like water based drinks, or milky ones." He extended both hands and the taller took the citrus peach drink and leaving the smoothie for Minhyuk. He took mental note of Hyunwoo's preference.

"How was your day?" Hyunwoo asked as they walked to the cabin for him to sell the fish.

"It's been nice," even better now.

The white smile on the tanned boy was enough to keep the chatty boy quiet. "What would you like to do today?"

They walked by the shore the whole evening while getting to know each other better, going to a convenience store at sunset for a quick dinner. They ate ramyeon while laughing about each others 'cringiest' past, Minhyuk's idea.

"What's the puppy dance anyways?" Hyunwoo asked finishing his food and turning towards the other.

"Mmm, I'll show you later," Minhyuk laughed while stabbing his noodles "Sooo... do you have a significant other?"

The taller frowned but shook his head "I broke up with my ex-girlfriend about a year ago," there was a sting of both happiness and sadness on Minhyuk's chest. "What about you?"

"I..." he left his unfinished bowl and started to play with his fingers "there was this guy," he began saying, taking a glance towards Hyunwoo to check on his reaction "but at the end he kind of panicked, and then said that he was only curious and had never had the intention of a serious relationship with a 'pretty boy'."

Hyunwoo scoffed "His loss." He said while taking Minhyuk's bowl to end it's contents.

That night Minhyuk went to sleep with a smile refusing to leave his face.

The days kept passing and Minhyuk would always wait for Hyunwoo by the shore, bringing him snacks or food that he made with his grandma. They would walk or collect objects while chatting, and then Hyunwoo would take him to eat dinner at different places.

Minhyuk felt so relieved that nothing had changed after his 'exes' conversation, but he still was a bit hesitant respect Hyunwoo's orientation. Was there any chance in the future for him to look at Minhyuk the way Minhyuk was starting to look at him?

He just felt a strong connection with the taller than he had ever felt with any of his other male friends. The way they spent their days together already felt as if they were dating. The way Hyunwoo smiled at him couldn't be the same Hyunwoo smiled to other people. Oh, Minhyuk hoped it wasn't.

The smiley boy was also someone akin of skinship, which at the beginning had surprised Hyunwoo, but it was pretty normal now for them to run by the shore with linked hands, or for Minhyuk to rest his head on the other's shoulder when the sun was setting.

Nope, this was something beyond friendship.

And Minhyuk was willing to take a risk and try.

Since the weather had been getting nicer, especially that sunny day, Minhyuk decided to wear only his swimsuit and a shirt before departing to the usual dock. He was carrying a cooler with snacks on one hand and a beach bag with towels on the other.

His cheerful attitude was noticed by the residents of the village, all greeting him and smiling to the boy's singing.

Today was the day to try.

Once at the beach he set down the towels and food on the sand close enough to where he could see Hyunwoo coming, "okay sunshine, you got this."

He stood up and it wasn't long before he could see the boat approaching. He quickly walked towards 'his spot', ready to receive the other with a hug. The sun made his vision unclear for a few seconds but he could still see something that shattered a corner of his heart.

The girl was standing at Hyunwoo's deck, posing for him to take pictures of her. The bikini really suited her, which made Minhyuk upset, looking down at his whale's shorts. With a frown he walked back to the towels, hoping they hadn't seen him.

He put away everything and raised to his feet, noticing that the boat was still on the same place, the girl now taking selfies while drinking a piña colada.

The same people that had greeted him earlier now looked at him with confused faces; he didn't stop until he was at his room. His bed wasn't as comfortable as the sand, or his pillow as Hyunwoo's shoulder.

He liked girls. It was obvious. What has he thinking. He had never invited him to his boat, and yet that girl was sticking her tongue out while showing off her boy in front of Hyunwoo. It had been to bold of him to pretend this was even possible, he had to ruin it again.

Loud laughs interrupted his misery and only then he remembered his grandma's meeting was to be at their house this Thursday. He pouted and dried the falling tears with the back of his hand.

"Honey? I didn't know you where here, did we woke you up?" His grandmother asked in surprise when he entered the living room "Is everything alright?"

She stood up with a worried expression, fixing the boy's hair with a loving hand.

When he shook his head she took his arm and sat him in the coach, the other ladies glancing at him with curious yet preoccupied eyes.

"I thought you were going out on a date? Did she cancelled?"

He took a long breath before answering "It's a he," they all stared at him and then at each other with a bit of surprise "and I think he is already dating someone... and she is very beautiful." He said with a pout, eyes filling with stupid tears again.

"Oh my boy, I bet you are prettier and cuter than her," his grandmother said taking his head for him to face her, "and your soul is as pure as your energy."

"You really think so?"

At that all the ladies started to complain that how blind and dumb the other guy had to be not to notice the gem Minhyuk was. He laughed as their insults intended to make him feel better; he obviously didn't think that way of Hyunwoo, it was just unfortunate for him to have fallen in love with a guy that would never see him in the same way.

When the sun set, he decided to walk to clear his mind and ended up carrying a bag full of pastries from the ladies in case he got hungry on the way. Reality was that the knot on his throat wouldn't allow him to eat the treats.

He found himself by the shore in the blink of an eye. The light on Hyunwoo's boat was turned off, maybe they were eating at one of the restaurants Hyunwoo had taken him to. Or maybe they were inside the boat, on the bed.

With angry tears he sat down on the wet sand, the tide wetting his bare legs. The stars on the sky were so shiny for the clouds were not on their way tonight. His mind got lost in thoughts while looking at the dark waves, having calm down after long minutes.

The sound of the waves breaking concealed the sound of steps behind him, so he missed the boy that sat down a couple of meters behind him.

Minhyuk sighed and laid himself on the sand to look at the stars, closing his eyes when he felt lulled by the sea.

A warm sensation on his chin made itself present just a second before he felt the softest pressure over his lips. Aware of it being a kiss he opened his eyes just in time to see the person retrieve from the contact.

Minhyuk raised his chin to look up behind him only to see a smiley Hyunwoo kneeling over him.

"Is that really you?" He asked doubting that his pain had made him hallucinate such extraordinary moment.

The taller nodded and sat back on his feet. Minhyuk turned around to imitate his position, definitely looking at Hyunwoo's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked in worry "What's wrong sunshine?" he asked touching Minhyuk's face, "was it too much? I... just felt the need to do so when I saw you here."

Minhyuk hurried to shake his head, he felt like crying again, but sadness was not the feeling pressuring him to do it.

"You weren't waiting today, I got worried and realized we never exchanged numbers," their relationship, friendly or not, seemed that one of another time; unofficially according to meet at certain hours, and communicating only in person.

"Where... where's your girlfriend?"

Hyunwoo frowned and took a time to answer. By his expressions he seemed to understand Minhyuk's confusion. "She is the girl I talked to you about, but there is nothing more than friendship between us. I don't like her anymore and I bet she is starting to date someone."

Minhyuk raised his gaze and surrounded himself with his arms, not knowing how to react just yet.

"Can... could you do it again?" he asked in a low voice, still unsure if there was something beyond friendship between them; maybe Hyunwoo was just curious as his friend had been.

"Only if you are okay with it," Minhyuk nodded immediately, getting a laugh from the older "and... if you accept to be my 'significant other'."

Hyunwoo worried when Minhyuk's face turned into a sad smile as if about to cry, but then he felt relieved when the boy nodded while laughing. The slimmer arms surrounded his neck in a tight hug that was just the beginning of their night, and their relationship.


End file.
